


“Love, the most powerful force?”

by Reusar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Extended Metaphors, Falling In Love, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Relationship, Rape, Redemption, Sane Tom Riddle, Self-Denial, Torture, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reusar/pseuds/Reusar
Summary: “You destroyed everything I had, everything I ever worked for, I-“He looks at me in pity, like he did that night.“I did not willingly destroy you, Riddle..You falling in love with me was of your own accord.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	“Love, the most powerful force?”

That which lied between interests: that which I had planned to escape from - none had struck within me any need for intimacy. My attempts at murder, futile against his infinite will, only craved from me what I could not give them, and, as soon as I asked, killed me in the name of the greater good - a good that had inverted itself such that it appeared as the devil to me.

Maybe that is why, I, Tom Riddle, have fallen, fallen to redemption as he did.

But I am not like him - for one, I cannot love. Thought it would be for him as to me that _love_ had processed the soul, and spit it out - fools can only hope for an alternative - as my father, Dumbledore, _him_ \- all did, all embraced the Machiavelli of it, its clear transparency - and left me, without bail, in his arms: death’s.

“You wished to see me, Potter?”

_Warm body, burning heart - for you to have gone so far to see me... does it not strike within you a pittance of shame, Harry?_

It’s an unorthodox approach to courtship. To abduct your lover, torture him, kill him - to have a sudden change of mind, then reanimate him as he did you - proclaiming _love_ , _love_ again-

“Yes..”

There is an idea of love, a shallow entity. Perhaps I was too blind to recognise its apparition. I was wrong, certainly, to not exploit it before it did to me.

“His was a small misunderstanding on my part.. that time, in the common room. I’m sorry to have caused you inconvenience...”

_But then again there is no shame for you to feel, not anymore._

It is love, that stands mumbling like a sorry child before me. Something that should amuse myself, spur me on, even, to elaborate its downfall - I realise now that I cannot stand it.

_The shame rejected by you has instead fallen on me, your victim - through it, I have been enslaved, day and night, to you - my master..._

“No matter. You’re forgiven - merely ensure a better display next time.”

_Has even my own voice betrayed me?_

I wave my hand to dismiss him.

_Even if it did, he would not care..._

Perhaps this encourages the boy, for now he grants me a smile, even opening his mouth before closing it once having seen my face.

_You feel it, don’t you? The happy agony of your loins, the closeness of our hearts..._

Did he find it amusing? Satisfying? To have total monopoly over the heir of Slytherin - and in time, the ruler of the world?

Or was he merely bored, bored with a fool of a man that he had already broken?

Love - in all its nuanced glory - had begun to appear an infatuation for the fool that tasted the degenerate lifestyle, once - and craved for more: further exhilaration, the pleasure of a lustful death so becoming that its gait promised life’s extension-

_Harry Potter._

When I walk back to the bedchambers, I can still hear his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I wrote this with only this single scene in mind, not particularly thinking about what comes before or after, so I’m still unsure if it will remain a single scene or become more than one chapter. Please leave a comment if you want more!  
> Also, it would be awesome if I got feedback to know what people think, so please, leave a comment if you would like!
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
